Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to management methods and systems for item change, and, more particularly to methods and systems that can generate related notifications when a change between items in an electronic device is performed.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as smart phones, notebooks, wearable devices, or other portable devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a portable device may have network connecting capabilities. Users can use their portable devices to connect to networks anytime and anywhere. For the convenience and newly functionalities advanced by modern technology, these devices have become necessities of life
Generally, various user interfaces can be provided in a portable device for operating corresponding functions and applications in that device. Typically, a portable device can have at least one input tool, such as a physical button or a touch-sensitive screen. Users can use their fingers to input commands to the device via the physical button or the touch-sensitive screen to operate the user interfaces, and switch between items, such as applications in the user interfaces.
The technology of operating devices in a touch manner has indeed changed the human behavior of operating electronic devices, and has brought forward remarkable benefits. However, users must concentrate on watching the screen of an electronic device to know the operation status of user interfaces. In some aspects, users cannot concentrate on watching the screen. In particular for drivers, it is hard to accurately operate user interfaces, and repeated operating behaviors will result in a waste of system resources. Consequently, providing more intuitive, accurate and efficient user interfaces and related operational methods is an important topic which the industry is expected to solve. New, safer, more intuitive, accurate and efficient user interfaces are also highly sought after by most users.